Decided
by Ageless Light
Summary: While on a SAR mission Lorne becomes injured. Once allowed to go home and recover, Ali becomes his nurse and he finally makes a decision. The final installment to the "Airport Girl" one-shot series and sequel to "Distorted."


**Title:** Decided

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Fandom: **Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairing: **Evan Lorne/OC. (Post Lorne/Cadman)

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older)

**Summary:** While on a SAR mission Lorne becomes injured. Once allowed to go home and recover Ali becomes his nurse and he finally makes a decision.

**Warnings/Notes:** This is a one-shot in the series "Airport Girl," sequel to "Distorted."

**Spoilers:** Season 5's EATG.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Stargate Universe. I do own the OC's though. I went to BabyNames . com for my character names.

**Word Count:** 4,303

**Created on:** January 29, 2010 **Revised/Edited again on **October 25, 2010.

**Status:** One-shot. Complete.

**Category:** Series of one-shots

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Thoughts

* * *

A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to **hifield-** Enjoy :)

* * *

Decided

The inky black sky rumbled and rolled above. Lightening danced across the sky letting everyone know that the storm wasn't even close to being over. Piercing droplets of rain colder, than what was considered healthy to be out in, had been coming down for hours. Even though Lorne had been holed up inside, what could only be described as a distant cousin to a California Redwood, he was still soaked through.

Unconsciously, he flexed, his fingers itching for his radio which was lost somewhere down stream. A burning, stabbing feeling was felt as he tried to encourage the circulation of blood flow back into his slightly numb appendages. Lorne respected Col. Edwards. He had to, because he had served under him faithfully for a few years. That did not mean he had to necessarily _like_ the man right now. It was because of his former CO that he was out in the wilderness of what was _supposed _to be a peaceful planet, instead of his nice and comfy closet of an office at the SGC watching the clock until he met up with Ali. Edwards was the type of man you always wanted on your side when the fighting broke out, but he was not the one you wanted on your side until that actually happened.

In a common occurrence for Edwards, one in which Lorne wondered why Landry didn't just pull him from these types of missions; his former CO's gruff exterior seemed to cause a problem during peace talks with another race. The aged man was known for his scowl and had probably insulted the inhabitants of PX9-518. When they missed two scheduled check-ins a SAR team was assembled. Even though Lorne had been stationed at Atlantis for a few years, he had served even longer under Edwards and knew how the man thought. Due to that fact, Landry had assigned him to the second team along with the few members of SG-1 and SG-9 that were capable of active duty.

They had come under enemy fire as they reached the clearing the team was suppose to be stationed at, almost from the moment they broke through the tree line. When they finally reached the destroyed campsite there was evidence of their broken peace treaty in the form of the bodies of Staff Sergeant Evans and Dr. Ryans, found by Teal'c. Edwards and five others were MIA and they had immediately started their search. It was slow moving and with the rain it was difficult to hear and track properly. On top of it, the interference from the storm made radio transmissions unreliable at best.

Soon Lorne and Mitchell were sweeping the area assigned to them when they found more armed inhabitants. Looking for cover both Air Force members moved backwards. For a few moments they were pinned down and neither of them could figure out why the once peaceful Zhels didn't close in. Their answer was given moments later when Lorne and Mitchell became submerged in a mudslide. A part of his mind referenced that classic movie _Romancing the Stone_ only because his day had reached an all time low. Lorne knew when he finally stopped moving and landed at the bottom of the mountainside he would not end up in Kathleen Turner's lap, unfortunately.

When he yelled his comment to Mitchell his friend responded that it was regrettable for he always liked her legs. Sometime before the drop off the cliff and into the freezing river they had been separated and he hadn't seen his friend since.

The SAR team knew that Edwards would retreat to higher ground, especially one that would be able to view the gate from above, but it still made it difficult to narrow it down. After navigating the difficult water currents Lorne found the perfect spot to pull himself out. It was tricky since he suspected he dislocated his right arm when he had been thrown against the rocks.

Steadily, he was making his way back up the mountainside with brief rests in between. Just like now. Cursing his former CO one more time he decided it was time to move again. Despite the stiffness in his fingers and the soreness in his shoulder he had his side arm out and in front of him as he warily searched for both friends and foes. Minutes passed into hours and Lorne was proud of the distance he covered, especially when the mountainside seemed to be overrun from mudslides. Purple lightening flashed above illuminating the forest floor for a moment. It was only a moment but with his photographic memory and years of training had already captured the ground in front of him and mapped the best possible route for him to travel. Once he ran out of safe ground, he would then wait for lightening to light up the path and start the process all over again. It was a tedious process but he was steadily making his way up the mountainside.

His fingers had more feeling than his toes had and if the sky wasn't pouring an ocean down on him, then the water squishing from his boots would have left a clear trail. When he paused to rest again it was hours later and he had found a nice little hole in the wall that he couldn't pass up. Desperately, he tried to figure out what time it was. With his internal clock, which was fairly accurate he knew that his team still had time before they were expected back at the SGC. Unbidden, a thought completely unrelated to the mission breached his mental defenses and he realized that he had missed meeting Ali by several hours.

The familiar sound of shots ringing out drew his attention to the mountain below him. From the sounds of the storm he knew the fighting couldn't be far away otherwise he wouldn't have been able to hear them as loud as he did now. Pressing himself against the wall he tried to see around the rock to gage the situation properly. His sidearm was tight against his chest and he concentrated.

The sound of a P-90 drove him out from safety and he began to move. Fatigue, cold, and the hunger that barraged against his system were suppressed. Lorne was known for being calm, cool, and collect at all times. But in the midst of battle stillness overcame him and he moved with efficiency. He waited until not only did he have a clear shot but that a Zhel came at him with the intention to kill. Then he fired. Two Zhels hit the ground, dead, before he even blinked and he squeezed off another shot when one rose up from behind a fallen log. Lorne sought cover and planned his next move. It was possible that a Zhel picked up the weapon but unlikely especially since Zhels had recognized his uniform and attacked. So then who was it? He wondered. _Teal'c, Adams, or Mitchell? Was it possible that one of the civilians attached to the original team managed to grab a weapon and stay alive until now?_

The next Zhel that attacked wasn't met with a bullet but a strong fist to the jaw. In retaliation the man slashed at him with a wicked and unclean long knife. Jumping back he tried to avoid it but knew from the pain in his side that he hadn't. The man clearly did not receive professional training because his movements were too easy to read but his enthusiasm seemed to make up for it. Lorne easily avoided the next attempt but unfortunately he lost his footing and met the ground painfully. Stars burst from his eyes when he landed on something hard and sharp. A rock, most likely, his mind rationalized. Instinct screamed and he tried to clear his head and get his body to move before the man could be on him. It was impossible not because his body didn't respond but because he had trouble thinking on how to exactly move to safety. His senses were muddled. With his head throbbing in a soothing rhythm he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

_(Scene change)_

Something woke him, but he wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't something definite or of form, but more of a sense. Sounds reached him and he could hear the soft tones of what he could now recognize as a violin. A small warmth encompassed his hand. Ali, it had to be her. _Had he fallen asleep while Ali was practicing?_ Still in the semi-lucid state he knew he should wake up and apologize to her.

His behavior was inexcusable no matter how tired he was, especially since she had specifically asked him to come over after work and listen to the new piece she was composing. Trying to open his eyes proved difficult and they seemed heavier than he remembered. Apparently, he was more tired than he thought because his hold body felt like it was made of lead. Thoughts skittered across his mind as he realized he didn't even remember arriving at her house. He must have fallen asleep within moments of lying on her couch, before she even started the opening notes.

Her hand tightened against his for a moment before going slack. Slowly, as if not wanting to disturb him, her hand started to recede from his. It was at that moment that the lull of sleep abruptly ended and he became fully awake. With honed reflexes his hand found her and shackled her wrist before she could leave his side. It all happened with an impulsivity that could not be named. The dull ache that was in every fiber of his being rose up and screamed in resistance at his fast movement. Not only did he ignore it all, but he steadily waited out the ebb and flow of pain through sheer willpower. For some reason he refused to let go of her but even that small move used up a great deal of what little energy he had and he opened his mouth to apologize.

"Ali." It was more of croak from his dry throat but he knew she heard him because her other hand that had come up to pry her enclosed wrist loose, had stopped in movement and now rested on his arm. _Why didn't she say anything? Why couldn't he see her?_ Clearing his throat he tried again.

"Ali, I'm sorry." It took some time but he was able to find the energy, somehow, and forced his eyes open. When the bright lights stabbed his pupils, he grimaced, and he had to blink a few times to handle the light. The blurriness before him cleared with time. However, once his vision was fully restored he didn't relax like one would think. Instead his frame tensed further.

Deep cobalt colored eyes took in the three figures that were arranged around him. _What were Mitchell, Cadman, and Dr. Lam doing hovering over him?_ His eyes were drawn first to the being he had clamped his hand down on and was met with the steely gray eyes of Laura Cadman. The fiery Lt.'s mouth was tight and her gaze was narrowed. Despite her attempt to mask it, he could detect worry and anger in her gaze. The information was filed away to be addressed later. Moving his gaze past her face he took in Mitchell and noticed that he had an oddly hardened look on his face with slightly raised eye-brows. That was unusual behavior for Mitchell, who was always so open to him. Dr. Lam was given a brief glance and he noticed she was in a white lab coat. _Which meant he was probably at the SGC's infirmary._ His mind chose at that moment to remind him of what he had said upon waking and how their reactions made sense.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

The waving headlights across his ceiling announced her arrival. As did the sudden silence from her now shut-off diesel engine. Dawn was almost two hours off and he still couldn't believe that she insisted on coming over to check on him. With one finger he paused the episode of _Family Guy_ that was on TV and angled his head towards the front door. He knew how long it usually took people to make it from the parking lot to his first floor level apartment. Re-positioning himself he had every intention to get up and greet her at the door. Unfortunately, his body was slow to comply with his demands. The small, infected, wound on his side started to throb steadily.

Lorne had spent several hours under observation. Resting in the infirmary for not only early evening but well through the night until Dr. Lam was happy with his test results and cleared him to leave. She said he could go home to continue resting but was not allowed to sleep for a few hours due to the medication. Mitchell was the one who drove and helped him get settled in.

Apparently, his friend had waited until they were alone, not trusting the busy infirmary to interrogate him about the exact details of his relationship with Ali, someone he saw as a younger sister. It was a brilliant strategy on Cam's part because he was weak, disoriented, and with barely any defense against this type of assault at the time. There were the expected threats regardless of how much Evan tried to convince him that he didn't have that type of relationship with the General's niece. His long time friend quickly responded that even though he didn't have that type of relationship, it didn't mean he wouldn't want one now or in the future. Cam never believed it and merely told him in that women charming southern drawl of his to "treat her like a lady, or he'd shot him." Evan believed every bit of that threat, especially since Cam had enough friends in high places to get away with it.

Oddly enough though he didn't make a comment or send a judgmental glare when he overheard Lorne apologizing to Ali for being unable to make it to her house or to cancel properly. When she heard he was injured in a "sparring match" she offered to stop by to check on him in the morning. Lorne was exhausted but unable to rest and she had eventually worn him down into accepting her visit. He had texted her when Mitchell was getting ready to leave and she responded that she would be there within the next half hour.

There was a sharp knock which drew him out of his thoughts and then he heard the door opening. _Cam must have left it open_. He sighed in annoyance.

"Evan, its Ali and I'm coming in. You better not be sleeping." He called out to her and told her he was in the living room. The rustling sound of plastic bags preceded her entrance. Eye-brows raised he took in her presence and gestured to all the shopping bags that weighed her down. With a dazzling smile that always relaxed him she moved to the couch and sat down.

"How are you feeling? And don't be all macho, Evan." His mouth was open to tell her he was fine, but she had already guessed what he was going to say. Normally, he would insist he was fine. It was something he and most soldiers did when trying to hide a weakness and it was the same statement he kept giving to Dr. Lam. Now though, he simply told Ali he was sore and tired.

"Well I brought Vita-water, crackers, and pudding." Eye-brows knitted in confusion as she started pulling the items she mentioned out of the bags. "Where is your kitchen?"

"Ali, I have a concussion and few bumps and bruises. I am not sick."

"Well I didn't know what to get you. What do you get someone with a concussion? A book?" That last part was accented by a rolling of her eyes. Not wanting to offend her or not think he wasn't grateful he hastily thanked her. The change was instantaneous and she practically skipped to his side. Eyes sparkling with mischief she bit her lip before changing the subject.

"I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes!" _That's…unexpected_, he thought.

When he didn't listen to her she placed her hands over his eyes and told him not to peak as if he was an unruly child. Her spirit rejuvenated him a little and he felt his mood lighten. One corner of his mouth turned upwards at her antics and he solemnly promised to not look. Her hands withdrew taking the scent of lavender and sage with her. The sound of her footfalls signaled that she was leaving the room. A giggle escaped her mouth and his thoughts whirred trying to figure out what she was up to. Her voice floated to him and again she asked him to keep his eyes closed. A minute later she returned and his senses strained trying to decipher the surprise.

Something small, warm, and definitely moving was placed in his lap. Before she could tell him it was alright he opened his eyes. His mind came to a screeching halt as his sea blue eyes took in the wriggling form of a puppy. The steel blue coat he recognized and knew that this was her infamous puppy, Storm.

"I know you can't have animals, so I snuck him in. You know how well behaved he is and I brought him so he can make you feel better. So for as long as I am here, it's almost as if he is your puppy!" With an extravagant arm flourish she finished her little speech with a proud smile. Storm feeling her energy rose steadily on his little paws and moved towards him. Without any caution the puppy placed his front paws, which were too big for his frame, on Lorne's chest and stretch his neck out, sniffing curiously. Miraculously, the pet avoided the area near his knife wound.

A goofy grin that he couldn't hide grew on his face as he brought his hand up to scratch the dog's ears. _He always wanted a dog and treasured the times he was able to spend with one_, all of which Ali knew. Storm started licking his face and he resisted the urge to laugh and further irate his wound. He heard the opening of cupboards' and his refrigerator, telling him that she was putting stuff away, leaving him to enjoy his surprise. Turning his attention back to the dog he promptly forgot about his hellish time with yesterday's SAR mission, and how he would never live it down from Mitchell and how he saved him.

An amused scoff drew his attention away from the dog. Ali leaned against the doorframe and he realized she stood before him in simple yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt. She was dressed down, but not frumpy in any way, and he rather liked having her in such an unguarded way in his apartment.

The normalcy of the situation, of a women doting on a man she cared for, did not escape his attention and he reminded himself that it wasn't like that between them. Forcibly recalling memories of his time on Atlantis he reminded himself on why it couldn't be like that for them. But he wished it was. For nearly an hour they talked and both had been caught yawning. The whole time he absently stroked Strom's fur.

"I debated and debated on bringing him. If you didn't like him or me bringing him, then I wouldn't have had any place to put him." She admitted as she got up from the couch and came to his side.

Storm's small tail thumped wildly against his ribs and the puppy ignored him to lavish his attentions on his owner. Since the dog was getting too riled up she picked him up and put him on the floor. Resting her hand on Evan's shoulder she asked him if he needed anything.

"I would like to get some sleep now." His body was trained to endure and even though he had been in far worse situations in the past and would probably in the future he was exhausted. A frown marred her features and she looked at her cell phone.

"Well it's been more than eight hours, so you can sleep but I'm going to have to wake you up and make sure you still remember your name and all that important stuff." They exchanged nods, Lorne knew the routine.

He stood up slowly one of his hands automatically going to where he had been slashed as if he could lessen the pain that was sure to come. The indecision on Ali's face showed him that she was concerned about him and was resisting the urge to hover. Normally he wouldn't have welcomed such an act or the need for assistance especially for something as minor as a concussion and the shallow cut, but for her he would have gladly played up the situation. An idea struck him and he shameless decided to do just that. Clearing his throat a few times as he walked towards his bedroom he called.

"Can you grab me one of those Vita-waters you brought, please?" Immediately, a small smile broke out onto her face as she found a reason to be of use, albeit a small one. Evan made his way to his room and while passing his mirror decided to change his shirt. Grabbing a short sleeved shirt with USAF printed on the front he made his way to the bathroom connected to the main bedroom. Before he closed the door he heard Ali puttering around his kitchen humming some song. After getting ready for bed, he exited to the bathroom and called out to his friend. Storm came bounding down the hallway and just as he was about to bend down and pet the dog, she entered his room.

"Ah. Stop! No bending down like that." She reprimanded him as she walked towards him. She glanced quickly at his bed, taking into the simple queen-sized bed and dark green comforter, a very masculine décor.

"Which side do you sleep on?"

"Why are you going to tuck me in and kiss my forehead?" Without missing a beat she responded in kind.

"And tell you a bedtime story as well. I think you would be able to relate to Humpty Dumpty, what with all your clumsiness and all. "Her voice was teasing and he threw her a smile as he got into bed. The searing pain came back and he hissed. Coming to his side, she placed his drink on his nightstand. Right away he noticed that she placed the glass on top of a folded piece of napkin as a coaster.

"Excuse me nurse but can you fluff my pillows?" She froze just as she was about to turn away from him and he wasn't sure why he just said that sentence. He trusted her in his house but he preferred to just have her with him just a little longer. Mahogany clashed with cobalt and they looked at each other for a moment.

Exhaustion ate at him. It could have been from physical exhaustion or emotional exhaustion. Probably both but it didn't really matter. However brief their interaction was this morning it still seemed oddly domestic and that probably influenced his mind a little as well. Whatever it was that had set it all off was not of importance to Lorne.

What did matter was that he was tired of ignoring what was obviously between them. They had been drawn to each other since that night in the airport. He was tired of denying his thoughts and his emotions when it came to her. He had had enough of debating. His gaze was predatory and he pinned her with his eyes, all the teasing now gone. If she didn't want him then that was one thing, but he wasn't going to deny himself even the chance to be with her or the possibility of coming home to her. In that moment all of his inner struggles of the past few weeks were gone. It was simple, Evan Lorne had decided.

Reaching out he gently took her hand and let down his mask. Angling her head to the side she looked at him with confusion. Opening his mouth he spoke one word.

"Stay." Seconds passed and still she made no movement. Eyes that haunted him were hidden behind closed lids and she sighed. When she opened her eyes again she began to move. After first he thought she was leaving, just like that, without any words. Remorse filled him and his mind automatically rifled through their encounters because he was sure he saw that she was attracted to him too. He clenched his eyes closed, because he didn't want to see her retreating form.

The sounds of her exit didn't come, though. Instead he felt the bed dip as she got into bed beside him. Cobalt eyes flashed open and to his side. After giving a soft and almost shy goodnight, she rolled onto her side and faced away from him. Without thought his body moved and curled up behind her. A strong arm banded around her waist and secured her to his chest. She was not overly tense and made no move to push him off. Closing his eyes he reached for the rest he desperately needed. The warmth of her body slowly lulled him. As sleep claimed him he knew that even though she would have to wake him up several times each hour, he would still have one of the better sleeps of his life.

* * *

YAY! Lorne decided he wants Ali! Thanks for reading! This one shot is dedicated to **hifield **who inspired me to write an actual end to the series, "Airport Girl." I really didn't want to leave this series at "Distorted" and have been playing with ideas for the past few months. I actually started writing future scenes and had to work my way back, if that makes any sense. Anyway thanks to the other half of Ageless Light for her unofficial beta-ing!

Thoughts/Comments/Questions Then please hit the little button on the bottom and review! Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. I look forward to reading your thoughts and advice on how to improve my writing.

~Ageless Light

Notes-

SAR- stands for Search and Rescue

CO- Commanding Officer

_Romancing the Stone-_ Kathleen Turner and Michael Douglas are the leading roles in this 1980's movie. It's like an Indiana Jones movie, where a USA writer journey's to South America to rescue her sister. Danny DeVito is also in the movie. It's just one of those classics you have to seen. It's always on the old movie channels! Anyway, there is this scene where a mudslide happens and the two leads get caught up in it, and Douglas comes down the mountain and his head ends up in her lap. An infamous scene!


End file.
